


i know your wife, and she wouldn't mind

by umathurwin



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Underage Drinking, again i can't write anything not toxic to save my life, i guess its not cheating but its something your judgy friend wouldn't approve of, its at the same party as john b who you're talking to, its hard for me to just stop at third base of course, jj walks you through your first bj, there'll be more in the second chapter don't worry, you two definitely fuck at the end but its not explicitly stated or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umathurwin/pseuds/umathurwin
Summary: JJ knows he shouldn't. But he can't stay away, and it's not his fault that the other party is so damn tempting.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/You, JJ/Reader
Kudos: 17





	i know your wife, and she wouldn't mind

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to extend my piece from a few days ago but this time i included a fun time in the mouth! warning for minor general relationship toxicity, idk if you're sensitive about cheating maybe don't read its kinda spicy. (hey sorry if you say my posting error LOL i posted it in the middle of the night while baked out of my mind)
> 
> title is from cola by lana del rey. i've named so many works after lana songs so im keeping the trend up hehe

JJ cringed at the music change. Was this song from Tik Tok? What basic Kook was on aux right now? Why was the girl next to him still trying to yell over the music instead of just drinking and shutting up?

“And so I said to Kenna, you know Kenna, right?” the girl slurred, mostly speaking with her hands. JJ nodded, even though up until this moment, he thought he _was_ speaking to Kenna. “I said to her, you should totally go for it! There’s only one more semester of varsity cheer left anyways.”

“Oh yeah, tota—” JJ’s saving grace, some other wasted bitch, interrupted him and jumped on the couch cushion next to not-Kenna.

“Sorry, JJ, but I’ve gotta borrow Caroline,” the new girl announced. “Super emergency, no time for questions,” she added, yanking the now-named Caroline off of him. He didn’t bother protesting, since he was already debating feigning illness and going home anyways.

JJ shook his head, realizing he was no more than tipsy at this point. He leaned back on the couch, tossing around the idea of taking some to-go drinks before dipping. He couldn’t remember who’s house he was even at, but judging by the décor in the living room, there was no doubt a great selection in the kitchen. Would anyone even notice if he poured a cup or two of liquor and hid it in his truck before driving home?

“JJ!” Upon the sound of his name, he groaned, twisting his neck and preparing a good excuse in his head. He didn’t get to say anything before realizing it was Y/N who had tried to get his attention, and she did not look so pleased. She seemed about to be on Caroline’s level in terms of blood alcohol content, but in not as good of a mood.

“Fuck, doll, you alright?” he asked, jumping up from his seat and grabbing both her forearms. JJ tried to make eye contact, but she avoided his gaze.

“Yeah, ‘M just drunk. Can we go upstairs?” Y/N asked innocuously, rubbing at her face and disregarding her makeup.

He snickered and licked his thumb to carefully wipe away the mascara she’d just smudged. “Sure thing, kid, let’s find a bed for you to rest on.”

Most of Y/N’s body weight was on his shoulder as he guided her through the oblivious crowd and up one of the many staircases. Once he’d found an empty guest room, he carefully set her down on the bed and laid her out.

“Thank you, JJ. Will you join me?” she pleaded, eyes fixed on where his hand was flicking the bedside lamp on.

He exhaled through his nose and ran a hand through his hair nervously as he weighed his options. “Ah, shit, I dunno about that. I can stay in here while you take a quick nap, but I’m not sure being in bed with you is a great idea.”

Y/N pouted, flipping onto her back and crossing her arms. “And why is that?”

JJ stuffed his hands into his pockets and ran his tongue along his teeth. “C’mon, doll, what would John B think if he found you, drunk as hell, in bed with me?”

“I don’t care what John B thinks,” she blurted, reaching out and petting the spot next to her. “Come _onnnn_ , you know I hate being alone,” Y/N whined, and he almost started to falter. “Besides, I left him playing beer pong with Pope. He’s gonna be busy for at least a half hour.”

Well, fuck. “Mmm, doll, I just don’t think it’s right for me to, uh, lay with someone so drunk, y’know? It would just look bad on all accounts.” Damn, she was in a tank top that crossed over her chest, but when she laid on her back, her tits tilted up and nearly out of her shirt. She must have not bothered wearing a bra.

Her drunk brain was still turning its gears for a reason to get him to stay as she sat up on her elbows. JJ nearly burst a blood vessel trying to not watch her chest fall back down as she adjusted her position. “Fine. How about I just do something to _you_? Hmm? S’not wrong because you’re sober and can say yes.”

He pursed his lips and stroked his chin, genuinely considering her offer. He figured, it’s not like John B and Y/N were some kind of super exclusive couple. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if they maybe fooled around once or twice. It wouldn’t even be the first time. “Yeah? What did you have in mind?”

Y/N’s face filled with delight. She climbed off the bed and dropped down to her knees to be eye level with his cock. “Remember that offer about firsts, or whatever? I’ve never blown a guy. How does that sound?”

JJ rubbed at his face with an open hand and leaned back to lock the door. “Fine. Just do as I say, huh?”

“Yessir,” she smirked, resting her hands on his thighs.

“Well, according to you, we’ve got some time, so we’re gonna take it slow,” he decided. “First, ease into it by rubbing through my pants.”

Y/N nodded, reaching up to stroke where he was already fattening up. She was tentative, but tried not to show any apprehension as she rubbed up and down the bulge. When she felt a twitch under her fingers, she added some pressure. “Seems big,” Y/N commented under her breath.

“Wait ‘til it’s out before you make any comments,” he chuckled.

She leaned forward with her hands wrapped around the back of his thighs, kissing where she thought the tip would be (and was surprisingly accurate) and dragging her tongue along the fabric of his pants.

JJ sucked in air sharply. “Damn, sweetheart, where’d you learn to do that?”

“Just thought it would feel good,” Y/N shrugged, going back to petting his cock. “Was I right?” she smirked.

“Mmm, you were,” he cooed. “How about you go ahead and take it out, huh?”

Her fingers nimbly worked at the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper, but she didn’t bother pulling them down. Instead, Y/N grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down until she could rest the band under his balls. When she got a view of how large the whole thing actually was, her hands jerked back involuntarily and her eyebrows shot up. “Wow, uh, I’m not sure what to do at this point—”

“Shh,” he interrupted, resting a hand on her jaw and stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Just take a hold of it, okay? About halfway up.” Y/N silently obeyed, and met his eyes silently for the next directions. “Spit on the tip, cover it with as much as you can.”

She smiled gently, her cheeks turning a bit pink as she leaned up on her knees and let a large bit of spit fall down onto his cock. Without being told, she started pumping the spit up and down the shaft, mainly as to not let it fall on the floor.

JJ let a noise out from his throat. “S’nice, doll. Focus on the top half, okay?” Y/N nodded, increasing the pressure ever so slightly and making his eyes roll back into his head. “Fuck yeah, sweetheart. Whenever you feel like you’re ready, try licking the tip.”

Without letting go of him, she brought her tongue up to the head of his cock and dragged a wet stripe along the underside. “Fuck, perfect, baby. Right there, keep licking.” She obeyed, eyes batting up at him innocently, almost like she knew exactly how to turn him on. He didn’t even have to tell her to close her lips around the tip and continue running her tongue along the flesh there, but she did it anyways. JJ rewarded her technique with unashamed moans mixed with wanton breaths. “Go, deeper, if you can,” he suggested.

She adored how dominant, yet comforting and relaxed he was. He was bossy but she didn’t feel pressured or intimidated by his demeanor. Y/N thought about how good he would be doing all kinds of other things. She dropped her head down until her lips met where her fingers were still wrapped around the shaft. JJ sucked in air, in so much she he wasn’t even able to make a pleasurable sound.

There was a knock at the door, making both of them freeze completely. “JJ?” Pope asked from the other side.

JJ double-checked that the door was locked, and shrugged. “Yeah?”

Pope didn’t even bother trying to open the door. “John B and I, uh, switched over to stack cup, and he got his ass kicked. He got really wasted and I’m gonna take him home.”

The blonde boy snickered, running his fingers through Y/N’s hair. “Damn, s’he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Pope reassured, and for a moment JJ thought he heard John B groan from the other side of the door. “He just asked me to get you to take Y/N home. Is that okay with you?”

Y/N licked the underside of JJ’s cock and he sucked in air through his teeth sharply. “No problem. Y’know where I can find her?” he asked, pushing the back of her head ever so gently, just enough to give her a hint.

“Actually, we have no idea where she went,” Pope admitted.

“No problem, I’ll go looking for her when I’m done in here,” JJ confirmed just as Y/N dropped her head down all the way to his coarse dark blonde hairs. Her nose buried into his pelvic skin and he was so taken aback he had to steady himself on the dresser behind him with his free hand. “Tell John B to drink lots of fluids,” he added with a shaky voice. He definitely heard two boys giggling on the other side of the door before Pope bid him farewell.

JJ used his fingers still tucked into her roots to pull her off his cock. “The hell was that little move?”

“Did you not like it?” she asked, sticking out her bottom lip and licking at his balls with big, innocent eyes.

He shook his head, guiding her back to the tip. “Loved it. Wasn’t a fan of the timing,” he clarified, throwing his head back when she went back to bobbing her way down. “Don’t kill yourself trying to go all the way down. The most sensitive part is the tip, anyways.”

She nodded, obediently going back to licking the head with a dripping tongue. Now that John B and Pope were confirmed gone, he didn’t bother being quiet, especially with the loud music from downstairs mostly covering their sounds anyways. Besides, it was her first blowjob, and he wanted to let her know she was doing a considerably good job.

Y/N took both of her hands and wrapped two fingers around the glistening shaft. With a loose grip, she twisted around the parts her mouth couldn’t comfortably reach, making sure every inch of his cock was stimulated. The sounds that filled the room were absolutely filthy, reminding him of how soaked he was.

“Oh, fuck, doll, just like that,” he breathed, head thrown back and hands resting on the vanity behind him. He genuinely thought if he didn’t hold himself up, he would collapse. “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna—ah, shit,” he groaned, digging the fingers of one of his hands into her hair and holding her steady. He came in hot spurts that disappeared down her throat without hesitation—she was swallowing before it hit her tongue. Once she felt him stop twitching, she let go of all contact from his sensitive cock.

Y/N sat back on her heels, wiping the corner of her mouth greedily and watching JJ gather his composure again. Once he could breathe and had his dick back in his pants, he spoke up first. “Alright, doll, let’s get you home.”

She didn’t protest, since there didn’t appear to be any malice or anxiety in his words. He simply wanted the night to end amicably. She let him pull her out of the room, downstairs, and through the house of unassuming people to get outside to his truck. He was even polite enough to open her car door for her, which also helped in relieving her of any apprehension.

The ride was silent for the most part. JJ knew exactly how to take her home—they were good friends, after all. It’s not like him driving her home alone was totally out of the ordinary. In fact, he was shocked that she hadn’t gotten crossed this evening too, since that was a common M.O. for her to pull, leaving JJ or someone else to bring her home. Fortunately, she was more than willing to return the favor when one of the others got too lit, so no one had a problem having her back.

He saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye. “So,” JJ started, turning on the heat. “Is this supposed to be a thing now? Are we gonna run around doing things behind John B’s back?” he asked, waving his hand between them.

Y/N gnawed on the corner of her thumbnail, focused on the streetlights casting beams dragging along the dash. “Sure.”

It was so matter-of-fact JJ nearly swerved. “Well, what if I have a problem with that?”

“Then say no, and we’ll never do it again.” Y/N pulled the plain black hair tie off her wrist and threw her hair up into a loose bun. “But given by your eagerness to get sucked off when John B was literally on the other side of the door, I bet you don’t actually have a problem with it.” JJ sputtered for a few seconds, unable to say anything. “That’s what I thought.”

He pulled into her driveway, noticing the lone car in the driveway. “Are your… parents not home?” he asked, putting the truck in park.

Y/N shook her head, leaning down to loosen the knots on her shoes. “Nah. They’re in Scottsdale golfing and getting drunk with people in the generation below them until Tuesday. Wanna come in?” she offered, and sprang back up to rest her chin on her palm.

JJ chewed on his lip, eyes flicking between her and the house. “Yeah, alright,” he finally agreed with a soft sigh, pulling his vehicle further into the driveway.

Hey. He at least fulfilled John B’s request to get her home.


End file.
